Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate in general to mobile communications, and, more specifically, to systems and methods for implementing information exchanges between two or more mobile computing devices and/or other computing systems.
Description of the Related Art
In the modern interconnected world, mobile applications have enjoyed an explosive growth and communications between mobile devices of users gained ever increasing significance. For various mobile applications, it is imperative to maximize the speed and efficiency of information exchanges between mobile devices, terminals and other gadgets as the world becomes more and more interconnected. The exchanged information may vary, ranging from contact information of users, their photos, videos, files, to financial transactions and other commercial data. On the other hand, many obstacles and unresolved issues still persist with such information exchanges, especially when the communicating mobile devices use different operating platforms or operating systems.
As would be appreciated by persons of ordinary skill in the art, in view of the above and other deficiencies of the conventional technology, new and improved systems and methods for implementing information exchanges between two or more mobile computing devices and/or other computing systems would be highly desirable.